


Knight in a Shining... Suit?

by EvilRegal4Life



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: When You're Fast Asleep, a dream is a wish your heart makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal4Life/pseuds/EvilRegal4Life
Summary: A one shot that came from a weird dream. It's really just a drabble though. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Knight in a Shining... Suit?

**Author's Note:**

> This legit came to me in a dream. So only the dream is mine. ;)
> 
> In the dream I was in Kate's body and totally touched Rick. Yes, I touched him! Not in the way I would have liked but it happened! That or I was in a relationship with him. Hahaha xD Naaaah, it was Kate because he said her name.
> 
> This is only a one-shot because the dream wasn't very long. If something doesn't make sense then I'm very sorry! Blame my dream instead of me. Lmfao.

Kate had been working on a new case. The major crime scene ended up being in a not so abandoned warehouse where they ended up finding twenty hostages inside. Beckett knew she should have waited for Esposito and Ryan to join her and Castle but she was stubborn and refused to wait for backup.

She guided them both through the huge building without harm. They found the hostages in the last room they checked in. She thought they had both ended up safely in the room until she realised Castle wasn't with her. She wanted to go back and find him but the door she came through wouldn't open again. It was a door that opened from only one side. Nothing she could do would open the door. It was an odd door. It was red, small, square shaped and had a ladder to get up to the door. Only room for one person to get through.

"Rick!" She yelled, hoping her husband would be able to hear her.

"Detective! Look!" A man pointed to a neatly stacked pile of blue, plastic barrels along the same wall as the door. "It's leaking something."

Kate went up to take a closer look at the blue barrels. "Everyone get back! As far as you can! This will freeze anything and anyone in its path." Somehow she knew what this liquid was and it was confirmed when the first victim immediately froze on the spot.

Everyone started backing up against another set of empty barrels which were lined neatly in front of a big roller door in the opposite direction. Of course that wasn't open so they were stuck.

"We need to move these barrels away from the roller door!" Kate yells out. "This is the only way out!"

So they all work together to move the barrels as the liquid keeps getting closer to them. Eventually, the barrels are moved and the liquid quickly freezes those barrels.

Kate and the hostages start banging on the roller door until it opens to reveal Rick, Javier, Kevin and several other cops.

She runs into her husbands arms and immediately wraps her arms around him. "I thought we were going to die. You took your time. Thank you for saving me. I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate. Always. I'm so glad that I'm your knight in shining armour. Well a suit really but it doesn't really sound correct if I say knight in shining s..." Kate shuts him up with a kiss.


End file.
